


high by the beach

by bluetint



Category: GOT7
Genre: Beach Holidays, Domestic Fluff, Multi, OT7, Polyamory, Secret Relationship, just got7 loving each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:49:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21551044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluetint/pseuds/bluetint
Summary: Sometimes, you just wanna run away.
Relationships: BamBam/Choi Youngjae/Im Jaebum/Kim Yugyeom/Park Jinyoung/Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang
Comments: 10
Kudos: 62





	high by the beach

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PrimeFan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimeFan/gifts).



> For Megan, whose AUs give me as much life as they take off of me. God help the fandom the day she decides to drop them. Happy birthday, I hope it was an amazing one! 
> 
> I've been working on this for a while, but it wasn't coming out right, until tonight.

It’s still dark when they rise.

The drive had started with all of them in various states of excitement, piling in the car like a bunch of excited puppies. There had been a brief struggle for the aux and in the fray, Mark had plugged in his phone and they were off.

Conversations had sparked all over, the younger ones talking excitedly about the plans for sightseeing and surfing while the older ones listened and jumped in every now and then. The itinerary was jam packed. Jaebeom said nothing, listening to everything with half an ear and smiling slightly the entire time. After all, barely three days were all they had.

Early dawn gives way to noon. Stops are made, quick refreshments are grabbed. An argument over the quality of bird mating calls breaks out. Mark buys everyone ice-cream to busy their mouths and keep the peace.

It’s mid-afternoon when they get there. The sound of light snoring and indie pop playing on low volume are the only sounds in the car. Yugyeom, Bambam and Jaebeom had knocked out some time ago. Jinyoung had been reading a book but had put it away in favor of catching a quick nap, using Mark’s shoulder as a pillow. Youngjae was driving, humming lightly under his breath, with Jackson navigating.

The van comes to a stop in front of a quaint two storey coastal cottage that looks like something out of a magazine. White with classic farmhouse elements; red gabled roof, tongue-and-groove siding with a sizable wraparound porch. 

They could have taken a bus there but Jackson wanted to experience the whole 'friends on a trip thing.' Plus, driving a white Chrysler minivan is more inconspicuous than jetting off to some small beach town.

“So pretty,” breathes Yugyeom as they spill out, taking in the scenery around the house. White sand, sparkling blue water, the four p.m. sun. There’s dried drool on the corner of his mouth.

“We made it,” breathes Mark, nearly tripping over as he’s getting out. Youngjae and Jaebeom both grab at him to steady him. He looks at them, all of them, and they look back at him. They look around and at the same time, seven smiles appear on the faces, hopeful and fragile, illuminated by the sun hanging low in the sky.

\---

The tiny beach house rental belonged to a friend of Jackson’s, who understood the need for solitude and discretion. The decor is simple yet welcoming, and Jinyoung appreciates the beige marble counters and minimalist flower paintings as he towels his hair. He nudges Jaebeom, who’d passed out on one of the checkered sofas while waiting his turn, into the shower. They hit the town soon after, choosing to walk after being cooped up in a car all day.

After scoping out the area, they settle for an open air beach restaurant, attracted by the heady aroma of fried seafood. Jackson and Mark take care of the orders and then join the others to watch the fire-breathing show that seemed to be the restaurant’s main attraction. Jinyoung, after asking the staff, takes a few pictures. 

When their food arrives, they fall silent for a bit, marveling the the flavors exploding on their tongues, at the hot delicious food going into their stomachs, the exhaustion of the past few days catching up with them.

“We’re really here, aren’t we?” asked Bambam, sipping on sweet coconut milk as they make their way back to the cottage. They’d planned on checking out the other places, but their full stomachs were making them lethargic and Jinyoung had suggested they turn in for the night and get an early start. Jackson was in between Jaebeom and Jinyoung, holding on to their hands by linking pinky fingers. Mark had latched on to Yugyeom’s arm, taking stumbling steps, the gentle giant leading him along carefully.

Youngjae claps him on the back, looping his arm over Bambam’s shoulders. Together, they look at the moonlit streets, the people milling about, the gaggle of children chasing a dog, the palm trees, the silhouette of the mountains in the distance. 

Not once has anyone glanced at them twice, and it gives them comfort. The comfort that comes from being invisible. 

“We’re here, Bam-ah.”

\---

It's cold and Yugyeom would like nothing more than to slide back into the warmth of the sheets. Jaebeom and Jinyoung had woken up at the crack of dawn to take pictures. Yugyeom had been dragged out for silhouette shots, along with Mark and Jackson. He’d been relieved of standing around in the sand in the freezing morning air, running back to the porch, only to be held hostage by Mark's grabby hands. 

There had been one bed in the master bedroom. No one felt like arguing over sleeping arrangements, so under the supervision of Jinyoung and Jackson, they’d dragged out sleeping bags and futons from the cupboards, spreading out in the living room. They were all out cold within seconds.

Yugyeom shrieked as Mark, who’d been watching Jackson from beside him, slid his ice-cold, clammy hands under his shirt and cuddles his back. His body erupts into a full body shiver and he curls himself around the cushion he’d brought along.

Youngjae appears out of nowhere with coffee. Yugyeom takes the hot cup gratefully, blowing on the hot liquid before taking a careful sip. Mark lets go of him to take his own mug. The three of them stand there in comfortable silence, watching the other three who were gathered around Jaebeoms camera. Jackson makes a wild gesture that makes all three of them crack up. Their laughter is loud, over the howling air and the sloshy sea. 

Bambam appears at some point to steal the cushion Yugyeom had pulled out from under his head, "I just want my beauty sleep, man." and goes back inside.

\---

They split into different groups after breakfast with the promise of meeting later at noon. Jaebeom and Jinyoung take off with their cameras. Bambam, Jackson and Mark go shopping. Yugyeom and Youngjae end up exploring the beach, finding themselves getting involved in a game of volleyball with a club comprised of some college girls and kind-faced aunties and later into building sandcastles with some little kids nearby. 

There's a little hut further down by the shore that holds activities for adults and kids alike. One of the college girls had mentioned it to Yugyeom and he drags the boys there when they reassemble and that's how they find themselves painting pebbles at midday. 

“It's strange we're doing this by ourselves not for the cameras or a variety show,” remarks Bambam, adding a splash of lilac on his stone. Youngjae hums, too busy inspecting the contents of the shopping bags the foreign members had been carrying. His curious expression morphs into a fond chuckle at encountering the pink dog collar with embroidered seashells nestled among the shirts that Mark had mentioned getting for Coco. His pebble lies half-painted and forgotten on the table.

“I know.” mumbles Jaebeom, eyebrows furrowed. The tip of his tongue is sticking out of the corner of his mouth in concentration as he traces a cat face on it. It's cute. 

“Relaxing isn't it?” asks Yugyeom happily painting away at his. He’s not good at handling paintbrushes and his strokes are a little sloppy, but he goes at it merrily. 

Jinyoung, Mark and Jackson were quiet, immersed in recreating the design on the booklet onto the stone. The owner, an old man with a gummy smile and craggy skin, had left them alone after giving them the materials. 

When they’re finished, they compare notes. Jackson had dumped a packet of glitter in the black paint and painted it over his stone. His fingers are covered in it and he tries to get some on Jinyoung’s face who dodges just in time. Yugyeom is admiring the finely traced whiskers on five cats Jaebeom is showing him. Bambam teases Mark for drawing a green bird on his. 

“They're the reason we're even here,” answers Mark a tad defensively. Youngjae runs a soothing hand through his hair. Yugyeom and Jackson cheerfully elbow Bambam who chokes. Jinyoung tells them all to hold their pebbles up (Youngjae leaves his unfinished, citing something about the beauty of works in progress) and asks the old man to take their picture.

It’s a heartwarming shot, and later they’ll make seven copies of it. The picture will hang in each of their houses, a reminder of the good times.

\---

Covered in acrylics and glitter, they fall into bed.

Sex is like a finely choreographed dance for them, limbs gliding over planes of flesh to their destinations guided by muscle memory and instinct, an addicting melody of sensual sounds and cursing playing in the background like a looping record. As with any dance, there are missteps (“wrong dick, bambam.”) and there are mishaps (“guys are there too many of us on the bed it’ll brea - Jaebeom don’t push them off!”) but in the end they are all lying on the floor in mind-boggling tangle of limbs, satisfied and sweaty and pleasantly worn out.

No one speaks, content to lie there, listening to their breaths and heartbeats returning to normal as the waves gently crashed against the shore. Finally, Youngjae raises his head from where it’s nestled on Jackson’s chest, dislodging Mark’s hand from his face and cranes his neck to look at all of them.

“So, dinner?”

\---

The last day is spent doing everything together as a group. Jaebeom forbids them from trying the riskier activities that could result in a possible injury. No one protests, as they have a comeback right after this. They play games at the stalls. Jackson and Mark end up competing against each other at Ring the Bottle, winning brightly colored stuffed octopuses for each of the members. Jaebeom asks for a stuffed cat and the stall owner gamely offers them another around. 

They go boating. Youngjae spends most of that trying to get water on Jackson with his oar. Jackson gets him back. Yugyeom gets drenched for free.

The volleyball club ropes them into another game, greeting the rest of them with the same degree of familiarity they showed to Yugyeom and Youngjae. They split off automatically; hyungline vs maknaeline, and it results in the most chaotic game of volleyball ever played. To the chagrin of both teams, it ends in a tie.

Years later, when the women are old with kids of their own, they will reminisce about That One VolleyBall Game played with the most noisiest but handsome group of guys they’d ever met. 

They’re offered refreshments. They flop down on the sand, sticky and happy, sipping on ice-cold lemonade and snacking on chips and making light conversation, deflecting personal questions with a practiced ease they’d developed over the years. No one recognizes them. 

The club invites them to have dinner. They’re not hungry but they accept, not willing to go back to the rental too soon. They end up at another open air restaurant. This one has a lively band and a space for dancing. One by one, they break off into duos and trios, dancing with girls and older women and anyone who came up. Jinyoung hangs back, content to just watch and record it on his camera, but he gets pulled in a few minutes later by Jackson and Yugyeom. It somehow devolves into an amicable dance-off between Yugyeom, Jinyoung and some other locals. The crowd gathered around them hoots and cheers, whipping out their phones to record but it’s too dark to get a good shot, so they’re not worried, losing themselves in the rhythm of the music, slick bodies pressing up against them, drunk on the frenzied energy of the crowd and the freedom to just be.

\---

It’s a few hours before midnight. They’d grabbed fish and chips to go from the restaurant, eating them out on the porch, not even bothering with cutlery, using the newspapers they were wrapped in for plates. Jackson unearths alcohol from somewhere inside the house. One by one, they’d trickled in to wash up, leaving just Mark and Jaebeom on the porch. Jaebeom had taken in his profile, lit up by the golden porch lights, the rose-colored flower crown he’d bought off a vendor on the way home resting crookedly on his head, and the almost empty bottle of wine in his hand. Mark had turned to him, lopsided grin and sparkly eyes. Jaebeom had raised his camera. Mark had thrown up a peace sign. A click was heard; the sound of a memory being immortalized in digital pixels forever. 

Boys making out on whatever spot they occupied, minus Bambam who had opted to sit this one out; scrolling through the pictures of the last two days on his phone with his head on Yugyeom's lap as he and Youngjae made out above him. 

Jackson, Jaebeom and Jinyoung have multi colored plastic hearts on their faces, purchased also from the flower crown vendor. A drunk Mark had gone around slapping stickers on anyone within reach before Jaebeom had grabbed him and laid him out on the couch, pressing his mouth to whatever bits of skin he could reach.

Jinyoung and Jackson were slow dancing in the middle of the living room, Jinyoung’s head resting on Jackson’s shoulder, eyes closed as he reveled in the sensation of soft kisses on his neck. 

In the background, Al Green sings about staying together through the good times.

Tomorrow they would return back to their lives. The ones where they were GOT7. Men who loved each other as friends. 

Tonight, thought Bambam looking at them all, they would be seven guys, all of them irrevocably in love with each other and nothing would ever change that.

\---

**Author's Note:**

> music i listened to whilst writing this:
> 
> https://youtu.be/AnSAGpoqLPg
> 
> https://youtu.be/K5Cuz3apNsg
> 
> https://youtu.be/2ugh3f-MCK0


End file.
